A partir de ese momento
by Saiyenn
Summary: La historia de Lily Evans y James Potter, comenzando desde el punto inicial de su romance. Enjoy it! :
1. En un aula cerrada

Capítulo 1: En un aula cerrada.

-Anda Evans, sal con migo…

-¡Que no! Déjame salir Potter!!

Lily Evans se preguntaba por qué el pesado de James Potter no entendía que NO significa NO. La había encerrado en un aula en desuso y no la dejaría salir hasta que le diera una cita. James llevaba años pidiéndoselo pero ella siempre se lo negaba. Es que esos ojos esmeraldas lo tenían loco desde la primera vez que los había visto.

-Por favor Lily, si se nota a la legua que tu también estás loca por mi…

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!! Acaso estás loco Potter! Preferiría…

-Al calamar gigante-termino James desanimado-, lo se, me lo dijiste como un millón de veces Lily.

-Me alegro de que te haya quedado claro!! Y cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas Lily!!! Soy Evans para ti!!!

-De acuerdo…, si te digo Evans¿sales con migo?

-QUE NO!!!

-¿Entonces me besas?

Lily se quedó petrificada, y por un momento no supo que decir, la verdad se moría por besarlo, pero el orgullo y la dignidad eran más fuertes. Empezó a ponerse más y más roja, hasta estallar:

-PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA, ERES UN CABEZA DURA, SI TE HE DICHO MILLONES DE VECES QUE NO ME INTERESAS!!

James se quedó cabizbajo, y desanimado dijo:

-¿Por qué me odias Evans?

Lily sintió que se desmoronaba por dentro-

-¿Qué? Pe-pero si yo no te odio Potter.

James levantó la cabeza, incrédulo.

-Es decir- se apresuró a corregirse Lily- no te odio, yo no podría odiar a nadie¡Pero eso no significa que me caigas bien!¡Ahora, déjame ir!

A pesar de las desanimantes palabras de su enamorada, a James se le infló un globo en el pecho, un globo de esperanza.

-Evans, voy a dejarte salir, pero antes me escucharás, no me importa lo que tu pienses de mí, ni lo que me digas después de esto, Te Amo Lily-la chica se quedó boquiabierta, sin saber que decir- te amo, y estoy loco por ti, tus ojos me tienen loco desde la primera vez que los vi, toda tu me gustas, y no me voy a cansar de amarte, aunque muera antes de que me des tu sí.

-Eso... eso no lo sabía James...

El joven sintió que saldría volando, su Lily lo había llamado James, James, no Potter.

-Ahora, ahora, déjame salir.

-Está b-bien. Oye¿Puedo decirte Lily?

-Está bien.

Él sonrió y se apartó de la puerta, dejándola salir. Cuando salió tras ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, salió corriendo y dobló la esquina del pasillo antes de que Lily pudiera decir nada.

Ella se quedó parada, con una mano posada donde segundos antes habían estado los labios de James. James, el nombre más lindo del mundo, ese chico le gustaba, pero no era para ella. Siempre se repetía lo mismo.

Mientras, el joven de cabello alborotado, color azabache, al estar lejos de la mirada verde de Lily, dio un puñetazo en el aire, en señal de triunfo, mientras pronunciaba un animado ¡¡SI!! Y felíz como pocas veces lo había estado, se marchó al Gran Comedor del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.


	2. Los Merodeadores

Capítulo 2: Los Merodeadores

Ése fue el día en que inicia la historia de Lily Evans y James Potter, a partir de ese momento, el trato entre ellos avanzó, y aquí relataré como.

En el gran comedor, James se encontró con sus mejores amigos esperándolo. Su hermano del alma, Sirius Black, el joven tenía el cabello castaño muy oscuro, casi negro, que le caía sobre el rostro con una elegancia natural que provocaba muchos suspiros, como sus ojos gris azulado, también oscuros. Era un conquistador empedernido, igual que James, con la diferencia de que éste último, sólo tenía ojos para Lily. Junto a Sirius estaba sentado un joven delgado y pálido, de cabellos y ojos dorados, con semblante algo débil pero alegre, estaba enfrascado en un libro de Transformaciones. Ése era Remus Lupin, estudioso, prefecto, delegado, pero también consejero y un excelente amigo. Remus tenía un "pequeño problema peludo" como lo llamaba James en público (muchos creían que tenía un conejo muy travieso), cuando era pequeño, lo había mordido un salvaje hombre lobo llamado Fenrir Greyback, y desde entonces, en luna llena, se transformaba en un temible lobisón, pero sus amigos sabían que Remus tenía de malvado lo que Dumbledore de mago oscuro, y en quinto año habían logrado convertirse en animagos para acompañarlo en sus salidas una vez por mes. Al lado de Remus había un jovencito bajito y rechoncho, de pelo castaño y ojos miel. Ése era Peter Petegrew, el más débil de los cuatro "Merodeadores" como se llamaban entre si. A menudo se metía en problemas y a menudo sus amigos lo salvaban, pero, en fin, era su amigo y lo aceptaban a pesar de sus defectos. Los Merodeadores tenían apodos entre ellos, James era Cornamenta; Sirius, Canuto; Remus, Lunático; y Peter, Colagusano.

James se sentó entre Sirius y Remus y se sirvió carne y papas con una cara de felíz Navidad.

-Se puede saber por qué esa cara de felicidad inquebrable Cornamenta?- Preguntó Sirius.

-¡¡¡Lily me llama James!!!¡¡¡Y me dio permiso para decirle Lily!!!-Exclamó el joven, dejando a sus amigos atontados.

-¿¡¿¡De veras?!?!? Seguro que Evans no tenía fiebre?

-Cállate Canuto, ella estaba completamente sana… ¡Yo se que me quiere!

Y mientras James hacía un tremendo alboroto en el gran comedor, atrayendo muchas miradas, unos almendrados ojos esmeraldas asomaban detrás de un libro, sonriendo.

"James de verdad me quiere" pensaba Lily.

Lily Evans no tenía muchos amigos, solía estar sola, o raras veces con sus compañeras de dormitorio, Amelia, una joven de largo y lacio pelo rubio y ojos verdes, pero no tan expresivos y bellos como los de la pelirroja, cada semana cambiaba de novio y era muy popular. Stephanie, de cabello por debajo de los hombros, ondulado y castaño, de ojos marrones, su familia tenía mucho dinero, y eso atraía muchos pretendientes… y Dalila, de cabello larguísimo, negro y rizado, ojos negros y muy linda. Era una chica dulce y buena, y la que mejor se llevaba con Lily, pero no estaban mucho juntas porque ella pasaba casi todo el tiempo con su querido y antiguo novio, Jake, de Ravenclaw. Así que Lily, por lo general, era solitaria, pero no le molestaba, tenía sus libros. Lo que no sabía, era que pronto no estaría más sola, y que haría nuevos y grandes amigos, y uno más que amigo.


	3. Transformaciones Ratoniles

Capítulo 3: Transformaciones ratoniles

Tres días después del bello suceso, Lily corría por un pasillo hacia la clase de Transformaciones, estaba retrasada, en el camino se había encontrado con Peeves, y tuvo que dar un largo rodeo. Mientras, James, ya en el salón, tramaba algo con sus amigos.

-Canuto, Lunático, siéntense juntos. Colagusano, siéntate allá con Mary Driscoll…

-¡Por qué yo!-chilló Peter-¡nadie se sienta con ella porque es igual a su tía abuela Myrtle la Llorona, y yo no seré la excepción!

-Anda Peter, es sólo por hoy, sino, no tendré oportunidad con Lily…

-De acuerdo-respondió malhumorado, y se dirigió al asiento compartido con Mary, tras los murmullos y risas de la clase.

-¡Eso es amigo! Yo ya convencí a Peeves para que retrasara a Lily… Eh! Brown!!-Dalila, que solía sentarse junto a Lily en esa clase, miró inquisitivamente a James- Hola Dalila, ¿te importaría sentarte hoy con Jake, o alguno de sus amigos?, verás-y añadió bajando la voz- estoy intentando arreglar todo para que Lily se siente hoy junto a mi…

Ella, sabiendo cuanto quería James a su amiga, y que en secreto, ella también sentía algo por él, y buena como era, dijo:

-Muy bien, buena suerte.

-¡Gracias Dalila! Eres estupenda.

Y la joven se marchó a sentarse con su novio.

James se aseguró de que no quedaran otros asientos libres y, satisfecho, se sentó mientras entraba la profesora McGonagall.

Lily corría sabiendo que era tarde.

-Tercer piso……Cuarto piso……. ¡Quinto piso!, al fin-exclamo jadeante, y se dirigió, temerosa, a la puerta del aula de Transformaciones.

-Lo siento profesora, pero me encontré con Peeves en el camino y tuve que tomar otro más largo- dijo todo de corrido, y muy roja, mitad por la agitación y mitad por la vergüenza.

-Muy bien, Evans, mientras me sigas entregando trabajos tan buenos como el último estás perdonada. Ahora, ve a sentarte.

-Gracias profesora.- Y dicho esto, se puso a buscar asiento. Dalila estaba sentada con Jake, y le ponía caras de disculpa, Lily comprendió, puesto que su amiga habría pensado que ella faltaría y no deseaba estar sola. Miró si había otros asientos libres, pero, a su pesar (o tal vez no), el único que había, estaba compartido con… Potter. Se dirigió a regañadientes a ocupar el lugar y vio a James tomando notas, como si nada hubiera pasado. Se sentó y comenzó a sacar sus cosas.

-¡Hola Lily!- dijo él, jovial.

-Hola James… - ella había estado a punto a de replicar con respecto a su nombre, pero luego se acordó de que ella misma le había permitido llamarla Lily.

-Lily- susurró James, pues la profesora había comenzado a dar la clase- olvidé mi libro, ¿Podrías compartirme el tuyo, por favor?

-No es mi culpa que seas un irresponsable- pero al ver la cara que ponía el joven, añadió- pero voy a prestártelo porque sino la profesora me obligaría.

Y dicho esto, colocó el libro en el medio, y se pusieron a leer las páginas correspondientes. O al menos ella, porque el chico no paraba de mirarla de reojo. En un momento ambos quisieron dar vuelta la página y sus manos se juntaron, Lily apartó la suya de inmediato, roja como su cabello, pero James lanzó un suspiro al sentir el contacto de su piel contra la de la joven que tanto quería. Tras un silencio incómodo, ambos comenzaron a trabajar, tenían que convertir un almohadón en un hámster. Lily lo logró al tercer intento, mientras James, despreocupado, la observaba trabajar.

-¿Qué no vas a hacerlo?- regañó la joven.

-Está bien. _¡Roeformus!-_ y al primer intento su almohadón se transformó en un hermoso hámster negro azabache. Su varita era perfecta para Transformaciones, mientras que la de Lily, se destacaba más en encantamientos. La chica lo miró sorprendida, y como ambos ya habían logrado la transformación, cosa que la mayoría aún no había conseguido, se pusieron a hacer la redacción de tarea para la clase siguiente. Pero en realidad los dos miraban de reojo a los roedores que habían transformado, viendo como el negro de James se acercaba al rojo de Lily, éste último al principio intentó morderlo, pero después comenzaron a jugar y al final, se quedaron dormidos acurrucados uno al lado del otro.

Lily sentía una gran congoja en su interior, pensando que los animalitos eran ellos. Pero sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de la clase, y la profesora pidió que acercaran sus hámsters (los que lo habían conseguido, claro) y los metieran, etiquetados con el nombre de su dueño, en una gran jaula para que los calificase. Evans y Potter, tras guardar sus cosas, fueron a entregarlos, y aún allí vieron que no querían separarse, rodeados de tantos otros, algunos aún con diseños de almohadón, o en vez de pelo con algo que parecía tela, u otros que parecían rellenos de plumas. Salieron de la clase, y Lily trató de irse con Dalila, Amelia y Stephanie, pero James la retuvo por un brazo.

-¿Ahora que quieres James?

-Sólo hablar, qué lindos se veían los hámsters, ¿verdad?

-Si muy lindos, si sólo era eso, te agradecería que me soltaras, tengo que ir por mi libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-No, quería… yo… quería decirte… que me gustó mucho sentarme junto a ti hoy…- dijo, poniéndose rojo él esta vez.

-Bueno, si, fue muy……agradable- y dicho esto la pelirroja se marchó, dejando a James algo decepcionado, pero contento por el logro de aquél día.


	4. Amigos y no tan amigas

Capítulo 4: Amigos y no tan amigas

En la habitación de los chicos de séptimo, los merodeadores charlaban…

-Voy a salir con Amelia.- decía Sirius

-¿Y qué te hace estar tan seguro como para afirmarlo Canuto?

-Ayy… acaso no lo ves, Cornamenta, a ella no le importa con quien sale, mientras sea popular y lindo…

-Amelia no me parece una buena chica, cada semana tiene un novio diferente, y verás que después de unos días te deja por otro- dijo Remus, uniéndose a la conversación.

-No si yo la dejo primero, en todo caso no creo que a mi me deje…

-Ni siquiera han empezado a salir y ya están planeando la rompición- reía Peter.

-Rompimiento, Colagusano, Rompimiento- lo corrigió Lupin, haciendo desternillar de risa a Sirius y James.

-¿Es que no la ven?- decía Sirius, aún entre risas- es la chica más linda de todo Hogwarts.

-¡¡¡La chica más linda de todo Hogwarts es Lily Evans!!!- gritó James, parándose en la cama.

-Como sea Jimmy, Evans es muy bonita, pero es un gusano de biblioteca… AAAArrgggg!!

-¡No vuelvas a llamarla gusano, gusano!- exclamó el merodeador saltando sobre Sirius.

-De acuerdoooo…. Suéltameeee!!!- dijo Black, poniéndose morado, mientras Peter reía y Remus negaba con la cabeza.

-----------------------------

Mientras, en la habitación de las chicas de séptimo, Lily se duchaba, y sus compañeras de cuarto charlaban.

-Quiero salir con James- decía Amelia despreocupada, mientras se limaba las uñas.

-¡NO, Amelia George!

-¿Qué te pasa? Es guapo, buscador estrella, popular, buen mozo, tiene dinero… A demás, tú tienes novio, ¿O quieres que le diga a Jake que te gusta Potter?

-¡No me gusta Amelia, y no te atrevas a dirigirle la palabra a MI novio! Lo que pasa es que…

-James es de Lily-books…- terminó Stephanie, tranquila.

-No me importa, a Lily James no le interesa, lo detesta.

-No es cierto, ¿O acaso no te enteraste que ahora se llevan mejor?- dijo maliciosamente, esta vez, Dalila.

-Muy bien, entonces saldré con Sirius- respondió Amelia sonriente, mostrando todos sus perfectos y blancos dientes, mientras se preparaba para entrar al baño, ya que Lily había cerrado la ducha.

---------------------

A la mañana siguiente, un sábado, a la hora del desayuno, Sirius y Amelia se fueron a charlar a los jardines, Remus se marchó a la biblioteca, Peter estaba en una reunión del club de Gobstones, y Stephanie y Dalila ya se habían marchado a Hogsmeade.

James se acercó a Lily, y ella, que leía El Profeta comiendo una tostada, no lo notó.

-Buenos días Lily…- la pelirroja se sobresaltó, pero al ver quién era, lo saludó con la cabeza y siguió leyendo- Lily, yo…, quería invitarte hoy a Hogsmeade.

-Lo siento James, hoy no iré.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el joven, decepcionado.

-Tengo que estudiar la teoría del Encantamiento Fidelio.

-Pero si seguro que ya te lo sabes todo…- pero al ver la cara que ponía Lily, decidió cambiar de táctica.- ¿Sabes?, yo también tendría que aprovechar el día para estudiar…

-¿Bromeas?, tu, James Potter, no estudiarías en un fin de semana ni aunque tuvieras los EXTASIS frente a tus narices.

-Claro que lo haría, y el encantamiento Fidelio es muy importante, imagina si algún día tuviéramos que usarlo…- dijo pensativo…

-Primero, olvídate del tuviéramos, y segundo, no voy a ir a la biblioteca contigo, ¿O quieres que me echen de allí?

-En realidad, mi idea era otra, ¿No te gustaría ir a estudiar al campo de Quidditch?

Lily lo miró, incrédula.

-¡De veras! ¿Nunca has estudiado allí?, no, veo que no, en fin, ¿Quieres?, es muy tranquilo, y está al aire libre, la biblioteca es muy cerrada…

La chica no sabía que decir…

-OK, tomo tu silencio por un sí, a las 8:00 nos vemos en la entrada.

Y se marchó, contento, antes que la joven pudiera replicar.


	5. Encantamientos voladores

Capítulo 5: Encantamientos voladores

Lily se quedó pasmada en su silla… ¿¿Iría a estudiar con James?? No, seguro él no quería estudiar, tal vez sólo la había invitado para volver a estar a solas con ella, pero… ¿ir, o no ir?

- De acuerdo, voy, pero me iré en seguida si el no pretende estudiar.

-----------------------

Mientras, James fue a buscar a Sirius para contarle, lo buscó por los jardines y lo encontró besándose con Amelia detrás de un arbusto…

-Ejem… lo siento.

-¡James!

-¡James!

-¡Sirius!, ¡Amelia!, bueno, ahora que todos nos conocemos, ¿Podría hablar un segundo con tigo Can… Sirius?

-Emm, OK, sólo espérame un segundo Amy... ya vuelvo…-dijo alejándose, dejando la rubia bastante contrariada, y más lejos- ¡Qué pasa Cornamenta!, ¡¿Por qué interrumpiste?!

-Calla Canuto, es que quería contarte algo de Lily-

-Bueno, qué esperas ¡Habla!- exclamó Sirius, bastante más animado al oír el tema de la conversación-

-Jajaja, ahora te interesa ¿no?

-¡¡Bueno habla!!

-De acuerdo, la invité a Hogsmeade, pero dijo que tenía que estudiar- y al ver la expresión de Sirius, se apresuró a decir-, pero escucha… le dije que yo también tenía que estudiar, y la invité a hacerlo en el campo de Quiddich!!- terminó muy animado James.

-¿A hacerlo?- dijo el joven, emocionado.

-¡A estudiar, Canuto!, ¡No seas mal pensado!

-OK, jajaja, Pues, qué buena noticia!, y dime, en verdad, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Ay Sirius, nada malo, sino Lily me haría un encantamiento desilusionador eterno…, sólo, digamos que Lily va a "volar" de contenta.

-De acuerdo, me voy al pueblo con Amelia, sino me mata… Adiós, suerte!

-Adiós…- y cuando Sirius se fue…- bueno, manos a la obra.

Eran las 7:45, y el merodeador salió corriendo hacia la torre Gryffindor a buscar su libro de Encantamientos, bajó atolondrado, atropellando a varios alumnos, eran las 7:55, entró al estadio, y se sentó en el palco de los profesores.

Mientras, Lily se dirigía tranquila, con el libro bajo el brazo, hacia el campo. Al entrar se puso a buscar con la mirada a James, en las gradas.

-¡AQUÍ LILY!

La pelirroja vio a James donde se sentaban los profesores y subió hasta allí.

-Hola James.

-Hola Lily, estás muy linda hoy- dijo, embelesado, aunque ella estaba como siempre…

-Ehh, ¡Bueno! Empecemos a estudiar- dijo cambiando de tema, y con un tono algo alterado.

-Si…bueno.

Abrieron sus libros y estudiaron mucho, aunque, como es obvio, James no paraba de lanzarle miradas a la chica de ojos verdes que leía a su lado, y suspirar.

"Es tan hermosa"

A las 11 AM, el pelinegro dijo:

-Bueno ya estudiamos bastante… ¿no?, pero ahora, antes del almuerzo, tengo una sorpresa para ti…

-¿Para mí?, bueno…- Dijo tomando su libro

-No, dejémoslos aquí, luego los venimos a buscar.

Y dicho esto, se llevó a Lily gradas abajo, algo atolondrado y emocionado.

Llegaron al vestuario de los Gryffindors y la pelirroja preguntó, algo desconfiada:

-¿Qué hacemos aquí James?

-Ya verás, cierra esos hermosos ojos que tienes.

Lily los cerró y esperó.

-Ahora siéntate aquí- Dijo James, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando abrazó a la joven por la espalda para ayudarla a sentarse.

-No te asustes, que vas a levitar un poco.

Lily sintió a James detrás de ella, y que sus pies se levantaban del suelo, sin embargo, seguía sentada.

-¿James?, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Espera un momento…. Ahora, ¡Abre los ojitos!

La chica obedeció y quedó maravillada, estaba unos quince metros por encima del césped del estadio, sentada "a la inglesa" en una escoba, con James tras ella, abrazándola para que no cayera, montado con una pierna de cada lado.

-¿Te gusta princesa?

-Umm, bueno, no voy a mentirte ahora ¡Si me gusta!

-Que bueno… ahora mira.

Y volaron saliendo del estadio, nadie los veía pues todos estaban en Hogsmeade o en sus Salas Comunes. Sobrevolaron el espejo del lago, y Lily miraba con los ojos como platos, pasaron por sobre el bosque y por los techos del castillo y por las montañas de atrás del colegio. Hicieron el recorrido callados, y duró al menos una hora, aunque a ellos les parecieron diez minutos. James se sentía un rey, estando al lado y abrazando a una reina, y muy felíz, tal vez como nunca lo había estado.

-Lily, ¿Quieres ir a almorzar ya?

-Bueno… escuché que en Las Tres Escobas la comida es deliciosa…

El joven se quedó atónito.

-¿Estás aceptando mi invitación?

-Pues claro…- dijo la pelirroja, sonrojada.

-¡Dios santo! ¡SIII!- festejó James, haciendo zozobrar la escoba.

-¡Ahh!, ¡Potter!, ¡Estás volando y conmigo!, ¡Ten cuidado!

-Ups… jaja, lo siento princesa.

---------------------------------

Dejaron sus libros en la torre y se marcharon al pueblo, allí almorzaron y pasearon toda la tarde, James le compró a Lily un oso de peluche gigante, que apenas podían cargar, y éste le hizo un encantamiento empequeñecedor temporal, para poder llevarlo.

Ya anocheciendo, volvieron al colegio, pero cerca de los lindes del Bosque Prohibido, escucharon una fría voz.

-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más, el buscador de pacotilla y la Sangre Sucia, ¿Seguro que ella no salió con tigo por lástima Potter?

A James se le encendió el rostro.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a nombrar a Lily, que es demasiado para ti, y menos llamarla así gusarapo imbécil!

To be continued…


	6. ¡Atrás Snape!

Capítulo 6: ¡Atrás Snape! 

-Mejor cállate Potter, aunque tienes razón, no debería nombrarla, o podría contaminarme…

-Esto ya se fue de las manos- James, fuera de si, levantó la varita pero unas manos suaves, y a la vez fuertes lo retuvieron.

-¡No James!, ¡déjalo!, ya sé que es un imbécil, pero no vale la pena…

El joven se detuvo al sentir el contacto de las manos de Lily, pero volvió en si cuando oyó la carcajada de Snape.

-Pero mírate Potter, le haces caso a la sangre impura de Evans.

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES! _¡Palalingua!_

De inmediato Snape se llevó una mano a la garganta, atragantándose y haciendo gestos furiosos, pero sin poder hablar. James le había pegado la lengua al paladar.

El moreno se alejó con la pelirroja, ella todavía un poco contrariada.

-No le hagas caso Lils, es un idio…-

-_¡Sectumsempra!-_ gritó una voz desde atrás, era Snape, que había logrado realizar el contramaleficio en forma no verbal y ahora apuntaba a James, quien había caído al suelo con grandes cortes en la cara y al pecho, sangraba y temblaba descontroladamente.

Lily se puso muy pálida y gritó:

-¡JAMES!, ¡Has llegado demasiado lejos Quejicus! ¡Esto es magia negra, te van a expulsar!

-¡Cállate sangre sucia, que tu sigues! _¡Cru… _

-_¡Petrificus Totalus!_

Snape cayó, en la misma posición en que estaba, enarbolando su varita, pero rígido como una tabla al suelo.

Lily volteó y vio a James de pie, pálido como la cera, sangrando y temblando, pero apuntando su varita al frente.

-¡James! Gracias, pero ¡mírate!- dijo asustada-, no llegarás a la enfermería… espera.

Y pasó su varita varias veces por las heridas, susurrando algunas palabras, hasta que dejaron de sangrar.

-Ven, te ayudaré a llegar.

Colocó el brazo de James sobre su hombro y comenzó a andar.

-Esto no debería ser así, yo tendría que ayudarte a ti.

-Tonterías, no llegó a hacerme nada, aunque fue gracias a ti… Te lo agradezco mucho James, ahora vamos.

Fueron hasta la enfermería, y mientras Madame Pomfrey acostaba a James en una camilla, escuchaba lo sucedido por parte de Lily.

-…y si él no lo hubiera inmovilizado, Snape me hubiera echado un maleficio imperdonable, Señora Pomfrey-

-¡Vaya!, habrá que informar de esto al Director…

-¿Él tendrá que pasar la noche aquí?

-No hace falta, mira, lo arreglaré muy rápido- sacó una pomada que untó a James en las heridas, curándolas por completo- ¿Ves? Como me lo trajiste rápido e hiciste un gran trabajo con sus heridas, pude salvarlo hasta de las cicatrices…- y luego le dio un tónico reconstituyente con el que James volvió rápidamente en sí, como nuevo.

-Listo, ya pueden marcharse, es tarde así que váyanse a los dormitorios. Tranquilos, informaré de esto al profesor Dumbledore.

……………………..

Ya caminando hacia la Sala Común, Lily y James se divirtieron charlando y criticando a Snape.

-Me echó un Sectumsempra y a ti quiso lanzarte un Cruciatus, claro que no se lo permití- dijo el joven, provocando una sonrisa en la pelirroja- ese tipo cada día está peor. En serio, si Quejicus sigue así, algún día terminará atacando a Dumbledore.

-No digas eso James…- replicó Lily- seguro que Snape no va por buen camino, pero de ahí a atreverse a eso… a parte, imagínatelo, ese tonto intentando desafiar al director, moriría en el intento…

-No es tan tonto…- reflexionó James- bueno, no, sí lo es, después de todo, ser experto en Artes Oscuras y seguirlas no te hace muy inteligente que digamos, ¿no crees?

-Jajaja, si, tienes razón, pero…

-¿¡Van a decir la contraseña o tengo que esperar a que terminen su charla!?

-Lo siento- se apresuró Lily, ya que no se habían dado cuenta que estaban frente al retrato de la dama gorda- ¡Cigüeña famélica!

El marco se abrió y accedieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-¿Es la Dama Gorda la que inventa las contraseñas? Siempre me hacen reír…- dijo James.

-Sí, es ella- contestó Lily divertida-, bueno, buenas noches James, la pasé muy bien.

-No mejor que yo princesa- respondió el joven haciéndole una reverencia a la pelirroja y besándole la mano. Luego subió a toda prisa a la habitación de los chicos, donde sus amigos lo esperaban para oír detalles.

Lily, con un brazo ocupado por el oso, y el otro rígido, por haber recibido el beso de James, subió su dormitorio, pensando en su movido sábado.


	7. Un domingo bajo el haya

Capítulo 7: Un domingo bajo el haya

Como había prometido, la Sra. Pomfrey comunicó del enfrentamiento a Dumbledore. Snape no fue expulsado, pero sí severamente castigado, lo obligaron a limpiar los orinales de la enfermería, las aulas en desuso, la sala de trofeos, y ayudar a los elfos con la cena, todo sin magia, aunque Filch insistía en colgarlo de los pulgares por una semana. Desde ese entonces, se encontraba más huraño que nunca, y miraba a Lily y a James con más rabia de la habitual, por lo que debían andarse con cuidado, por temor a una emboscada.

Ese domingo, los Merodeadores se encontraban haciendo los deberes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, al igual que Lily y Dalila, pero ellas trabajaban en una mesa más apartada.

-Ouch, pudiendo aprovechar estos últimos días de calor, estamos haciendo tarea para Scarlet, que seguro tampoco dura más de un año.- se quejó Sirius

-¿Cuál es el hechizo para alejar a un Dementor? _¿Expiro Padrono?_-preguntó Peter.

-Si sigues con esa memoria, el que expire vas a ser tú Colagusano, es _Expecto Patronum!-_ le regañó James.

-Si, para ti es fácil porque es al que mejor le sale Cornamenta.

-¡Vamos Colagusano! Deberías aprenderte el nombre al menos. El que no te salga más que humo plateado no significa que no te puedas aprender el nombre.- Dijo Remus.

-Ya, _Espectro Patrono!- _Dijo Peter enarbolando la varita, como resultado, salió disparado cinco metro hacia atrás con gran hongo violeta creciendo de su cabeza, entre las risas de sus compañeros.

……………………….

Lily, que se encontraba unas mesas más allá, también rió, pero se levantó a ayudar a Peter, dijo unas palabras con la varita y el hongo desapareció.

-Gracias, Evans.

-De nada Petegrew, ¡Eh!, ¡Ustedes!- dijo dirigiéndose al resto de los merodeadores-, deberían cuidar más a su amigo.

-Nosotros lo cuidamos, pero el se las arregla para dañarse sólo, es un profesional- dijo Sirius entre las risas de la gente.

-Pues claro que lo cuidaremos mejor si tú lo dices Lily- dijo embelesado James.

-A…e...uh, yo… bueno, me voy a seguir con mi trabajo.- Balbuceó Lily no muy convencida ante la penetrante y dulce mirada de Potter.

Pero cuando llegó a su mesa la joven se dio cuenta de que y había acabado, guardó sus cosas, y luego de ayudar a Dalila a terminar, se dirigió a los jardines, dejando a su amiga con Jake.

Al verla salir, James les dijo a sus amigos:

-¿Saben qué?, creo que terminaré con esto esta noche y me iré a disfrutar del sol, después de todo, es pan comido.

-¡Ah no! Si tú te vas yo también Corny.- Saltó Sirius. James, exasperado, intentó hacerle una mirada significativa, que el merodeador captó porque luego agregó- pero te dejo solo Jamie, porque me voy con Amelia.

-No deberían irse, terminen la redacción primero.- regañó el Sr. Lupin

-No Remus, la acabamos esta noche.

-Pero James- saltó Peter, desesperado- si Sirius se va con Amelia tú te quedarás solo, voy con tigo.

-¡NO!- dijeron Sirius y James a la vez, y éste último terminó- no Peter, tú sí necesitas estudiar, quédate con Lunático.

James bajó a los jardines y paseando vio que había unos cuantos grupos de amigos y una que otra pareja disfrutando del sol. De inmediato divisó a Lily, estaba sentada a la sombra de un haya junto al lago. Se acercó a ella y dijo:

-¿Bonito día no?

-¡Ay!- dijo la pelirroja sobresaltada- ah James, eres tú… sí, uno de los últimos bonitos días que nos quedan…- observó.

-Sería una pena no aprovecharlos, ¿Tú ya acabaste la redacción para Scarlet? Me figuro que sí.

-Así es. Y me figuro que tú no.

-No… la terminaré esta noche, es muy fácil.

-Ya veo…- dijo la joven en tono algo reprobatorio.

-En serio Lils, oye, ¿Qué lees?- preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Fabricación de Pociones Avanzadas… mañana tenemos clase con Slughorn…

-Oh, si… el viejo Slug, ¿bonitas reuniones verdad?

-Si, son bastante interesantes, oye, ¿viste a ese vampiro que invitó la última vez?, ese Sanguini, recuerdo que quiso morderme…

-¿¿¿Qué???- exclamó James, sin poder imaginarse a su Lily como una vampiresa…

-Tranquilo, jaja, fue gracioso, porque de todos modos no me hubiera hecho daño, cuando abrió la boca tenía los colmillos limados, y su amigo le metió un sándwich de lechuga entero.

-Oh…- respiró el moreno, aún intranquilo.

James se sentó junto a Lily y pasaron una bella tarde dominguera bajo los árboles junto al lago, charlando sobre las fiestas de Slughorn, las clases, el Quidditch, Filch, los profesores, Dumbledore, el calamar gigante, sus amigos, y otros variados temas.

-¿Te enteraste que Amelia sale con Black?, bueno, es tu mejor amigo ¿no? Seguro te lo dijo.

-Si, me lo dijo, y los vi besándose, ayer… ¿Crees que hacen buena pareja?- dijo, no muy convencido.

-Bueno, si tuviera que opinar sobre todas las parejas de Amelia no me alcanzaría el año, no van a durar mucho, ambos son iguales.

-Pienso igual de Sirius… pero él es mi amigo. ¿Remus y tú se conocen, cierto? Porque son prefectos.

-Si… bueno, me cae bien, somos amigos… pero él suele estar con ustedes.

-Si… es uno de los que ya no hay ese Lupin… Oye, ¿Por qué ayudaste a Peter hoy? Tiene que aprender a valerse por sí mismo.

-Pero necesita ayuda, y no va a aprender a valerse si sus amigos no lo apoyan.

-Bueno, tal vez…, como sea, Lily, se hace tarde, ¿quieres ir a cenar?

-OK, vamos.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor cuando estaba vacío, por lo que se sentaron uno al frente del otro.

-¿Qué te gusta comer Lily?- preguntó el joven algo atolondrado.

-Papas con carne- y cuando la pelirroja se disponía a servirse, llegó James muy emocionado con un plato repleto de carne asada y papas, que casi le tira encima a Lily.

-Gracias- dijo ella divertida. El moreno se sirvió lo mismo y comenzaron a comer. Al rato empezó a llegar gente al comedor, entre ellos el resto de los estudiantes de séptimo curso de Gryffindor. Amelia, Stephanie y Dalila venían charlando divertidas y se sentaron con Lily, y los merodeadores junto a James, así quedaron enfrentados.

Cenaron, y el show de esa noche consistía en ver a los acaramelados Sirius y Amelia.

-¡Ya basta, ustedes dos, que a Lily le gusta la carne y las papas con sal!, no azucaradas.

Todos rieron por el comentario de James, menos la pareja, que lo miró con enfado. Luego se marcharon a la Sala común, ése día, por ser domingo, se les permitía llevar ropa muggle, y James no había parado de mirar en todo el día la remera y la falda verde de Lily. Dalila junto con la pelirroja se fue a acostar, ya que al día siguiente tendrían un lunes atareado. Stephanie se sentó a leer Corazón de Bruja, Sirius y Amelia aprovecharon para pasar otro rato juntos en un sofá y Remus comenzó una partida de ajedrez mágico con Peter. Sólo James se quedó quieto, pensativo, y callado.

-Cornamenta, ¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó Remus, al verlo tan ausente.

-No, no, es que… estoy cansado, si eso, me voy a dormir.

Y dicho esto se fue escaleras arriba a los dormitorios de los chicos, se tumbó en su cama adoselada y siguió pensando en Lily. Tenía que hacer que las cosas avanzaran, pero no se le ocurría ninguna manera. Tendría que esperar a que se presentase la oportunidad.


End file.
